Gabrielle's family
Gabrielle Solis is one of the main protagonists of Desperate Housewives, and thus her family is central to the series and its stories. They reside at 4349 Wisteria Lane. Family members Immediate family *'Gabrielle Solis' - Top-model turned trophy-wife, Gabrielle made it big as a fashion icon in New York City before moving to the suburbs with her husband. *'Carlos Solis' - Gabrielle's first (and third) husband, a temperamental man that has gone through every motion while married to the love of his life. *''Victor Lang'' - The mayor of the town of Fairview, and Gabrielle's second husband, who was killed during the tornado. *'Juanita Solis' - Gabrielle and Carlos' legal daughter, a spoiled little brat who was swapped at birth with another girl. *'Celia Solis' - the youngest child of the Solis clan, who should probably get tested. *'Grace Sanchez' - Gabrielle and Carlos' biological daughter, swapped at birth with Juanita; unlike the latter, Grace is polite and pleasant. *'Ana Solis' - Carlos' niece and the Solis family's legal ward, Ana is a self-centered, obnoxious teenager who shares way too many similarities with aunt Gaby. *'Lily' - The daughter of a stripper, who was Gaby and Carlos' legal foster child for a short period of time. Extended family *'Lucia Marquez' - Gabrielle's mother, a woman of poor origins who refused to accept her daughter's claims that her husband had violated her. *''Ernesto Marquez'' - Gabrielle's unseen father, a poor man who dreamed of someday making it big; he died from cancer when Gaby was five, before he ever got the chance to accomplish his dreams. *''Alejandro'' - Lucia's second husband, and Gaby's stepfather, who molested her when she was 15, and was eventually killed by Carlos. *''Juanita Solis (Sr.)'' - Carlos' overprotective mother, a religious woman who discovered her daughter-in-law was having an affair and was ran over by Andrew Van de Kamp. *''Diego Solis'' - Carlos' unseen father, an abusive, alcoholic man who was presumably killed by his wife Juanita, trying to protect their child. *'Milton Lang' - Victor's father, a wealthy man who had big dreams for his son, dreams that were crushed when the latter married the vapid Gabrielle Solis. *'Connie Solis' - Carlos' maternal aunt, who took him and her mother in with her after Diego presumably ran off; Connie had a heart condition (which she probably let on as worst than it really was) and is Ana's grandmother. *'Hector' and Carmen Sanchez - Grace's legal parents, as well as Juanita's biological parents, who were illegal aliens in the U.S. *'Libby Collins' - The aforementioned stripper that bore Lily, Libby was chosen by the Solises due to her beauty. *'Dale Helm' - The biological father of baby Lily, a student and star football player at a Catholic high school. *'Frank Helm' - Dale's older brother, the owner of the strip club where Libby worked, who thought he was baby Lily's biological father. *'Samantha Lang' - Victor's first wife, who wore Gabrielle's dress size. *'Lupe' and Hector - Relatives of Carlos, seen at aunt Connie's party, who couldn't take in young Ana under their wings. Others *'John Rowland' - The Solis' gardener, and Gabrielle's teenage lover, who was always around, trimming the bushes. *'Xiao-Mei' - Was sold by her uncle to become a slave, and was taken in by the Solis' as their Hoisemaid; eventually she became their surrogate mother (with an embryo that wasn't theirs) and Carlos' mistress. *''Ellie Leonard'' - A hip artist and drug dealer that served as the Solis' tenant and had a great relationship with them... that is, until they found her money. *'Virginia Hildebrand' - A rich old lady who desperately wanted to be a part of the Solis family because she had no real family of her own. *'Roxy' - Carlos' former seeing-eye dog. Note: Edie's family intertwines with Gabrielle's. Category:Families Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Wisteria Lane Category:Gabrielle's family